Pay de limon
by Belld-chan
Summary: Un cumpleaños feliz Helga... como sorprendera Shortman a Pataki


DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece.

PIE DE LIMON

-"Bien Helga chica, es el gran día"

Hoy hacia casi 12 años había llegado el ser más maravilloso y espectacular de todo el mundo… ¡Yo!

Para mi desgracia solo yo lo celebraba, bueno también Phoebe. Sonreí al recordar la llamada que recibí anoche a las 12:01 de la mañana para recordarme que era un año más vieja.

Me levante de la cama, tomando lo necesario para tomar un baño. Bob y Miriam peleaban en la cocina, que extraño pensé con ironía. A pesar de que nadie me veía, encogí los hombros ya era normal para mi, oírlos pelear como perros y gatos. Tal vez por eso Miriam bebía tanto.

Al salir de la ducha oí como Bob salía de la casa molesto y azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Tome mi viejo vestido rosa, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar, era hora de un cambio, o por lo menos hoy cambiaria un poco mi estilo, solo un poco.

Sonreír al ver lo mucho que había cambiado mi guardarropa en dos años, por lo menos el viejo altar ya no estaba ahí, ahora estaba en el ático. A pesar de lo que muchos llegaran a pensar, si era un poco enfermizo y vergonzoso lo sé, pero para mí era algo muy representativo de mi vida.

Me decidí por unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos y una camisa de Darth Vader negra, y una gorra de los Yankis blanca, lo sé Lloyd me comería viva por este atuendo pero que mas daba. Tome unos convers negros, que mi mama me regalo para navidad, que ni siquiera había estrenado.

Cuando termine con mi vestuario asumí el reto de mi cabello, las coletas hoy no serian parte de mi look, opte por el pelo suelto… total llevaría la gorra. Lo cepille hasta dejarlo liso completamente. El problema era con el listón, lo que hice fue amarrármelo en el brazo.

Al verme al espejo me desconocí, hace tan solo dos años era la chica desgarbada del grupo. Ahora mi cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar, seguía siendo la más alta de la clase, sin contar a la gran Patty claro está. El capullo de esta mariposa se estaba rompiendo.

Baje a la cocina, Miriam ya dormía sobre el sillón de la sala, tome una manta y la cobije con ella, apoye su cabeza con uno de los cojines. Yo no entendía, su afán por la bebida, o que habíamos hecho para que ella fuera tan infeliz, hubiese dado lo que fuera por que ella fuera feliz.

Tome del anaquel un tazón y me serví avena con leche en el, en otro serví fruta y en un vaso jugo de naranja. Mientras desayunaba me enteraba de lo que sucedía en el mundo, me encantaban las noticias de la mañana, sobre todo la sección de cultura. El día de hoy hablaban de una de mis obras favoritas de Dali, los relojes blandos. Dios cuantos sueños no había tenido con ese cuadro. Hablaban de los contrastes, de los colores y significados que a lo largo de la historia le han dado.

Mientras terminaba mi desayuno, el noticiario cambio a la parte de felicitaciones de cumpleañeros y nuevamente un año más en el que no aparecí en ellas.

Deje los platones y el vaso en el lavavajillas. Tome unas barras de granola y un plato con fruta que había preparado el día anterior como almuerzo.

Fui en busca de mis llaves y mi mochila, tome dinero de la bolsa de mama para el autobús.

-"Miriam tome dinero para el auto bus"

Murmuro algo inaudible entre sueños.

-"Me voy a la escuela Miriam"

Otro murmuro indescifrable, sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba a la parada de autobuses. Una vez ahí tuve que esperar 10 minutos la llegada del dichoso autobús, al parecer había salido temprano.

Cuando subí, en él Phoebe me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado.

-"Buenos días hermana…"

-"Buenos días Helga… felicidades"

Me tendió una cajita envuelta.

-"Hey gracias Phebs"

-"Es un pequeño detalle"

Tome la cajita y lo abrí con el mayor cuidado posible, en ella se encontraba un estuche pequeño de pinceles. Phoebe me conocía bien siempre me regalaba algo para mis hobbies, el año pasado me había regalado un caballete precioso el cual resulto perfecto para mi clase de pintura.

-"Es grandioso gracias amiga"

La abrace, raras veces nos abrazábamos, pero los cumpleaños siempre fue la excepción de esa regla.

-"¿A que se debe el cambio hoy?"

-"La verdad Phoebe ni yo lo sé…"

El autobús se detuvo en la parada de la casa de huéspedes de los Shortmans, Arnold y Gerald subieron, riendo de algo.

-"Hora de mi retirada hermana…"

-"Helga pero hoy…"

-"Oh vamos Phebes solo me voy al asiento trasero…"

Me moví sentándome junto a la ventana, mientras observaba los pinceles, alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-"Buenos días Helga"

-"Buenos días cabezón…"

-"¿Qué es?"

Se acerco a mí y observo el pincel que tenía en la mano con curiosidad.

-"¡Es un pincel!"

-"Oh ¿En serio?, no me lo habría imaginado nunca"

-"Sabes el sarcasmo no te queda cerebro de mosca…"

-"¿Y a ti si?"

-"Claro Arnold-o…"

-"Lo que tu digas Pataki"

Sonrió dulcemente.

-"¿Que harás a la salida?"

-"La verdad nada Arnold-o…"

-"¿Qué tal si vamos a arrojar piedras al muelle?"

-"Por qué no, tengo un buen tiempo sin ir…"

-"Cuando dices un buen tiempo… ¿A cuánto te refieres?"

-"¿Qué te importa Arnold-o? no seas curioso"

-"¿La curiosidad mato al Arnold-o?"

-"Claro"

-"¿Y a que se debe el cambio de atuendo hoy Pataki?"

-"No lo sé, se me dio la gana… ¿Algún problema?"

-"Solo que es raro no verte de rosa…"

-"Pues acostúmbrate Arnold-o"

-"No tengo quejas, solo dije que es raro…"

Llegamos a la escuela, para mi desgracia comenzó a llover y yo no traía paraguas.

-"Supongo por tu cara, que no trajiste paraguas"

-"No es tu problema…"

-"Claro que lo es… anda, vamos a compartir el mío"

-"Lo que flote en su bote…"

Como todo buen caballero me dio la mano para que yo bajara.

-"Eso es un cliché, sabes"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Lo de dar la mano para bajar…"

-"Que importa Pataki, a mi me gusta ser un caballero"

-"Si… si… lo que digas…"

-"Eso es robarme mis líneas…"

-"A veces eres un baboso…"

-"Pero así me quieres Pataki"

Me sonroje ante su comentario, el solo sonrió y tomo mi mano con más fuerza. Harold paso a mi lado corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

-"La ceja de oruga encontró su armario… wow"

-"¡Cállate idiota!"  
Trate de zafarme del agarre de Arnold para golpear a Harold, pero me detuvo con fuerza.

-"Déjala en paz Harold"

Dijo tranquilamente, suspire profundamente y seguí caminando a la escuela. Sid era el monitor de ese mes.

-"Hey Arnold, sabes que está prohibido que…"

-"Si, Sid lo que digas"

Él me soltó la mano con un sonoro suspiro y siguió a su casillero. Yo me quede estática en la entrada. Un chico se me acerco.

-"Señorita, la puedo invitar a…"

Al voltear vi la cara de Stinky cambiar de la galantería al miedo.

-"¿Helga?"

-"Si Stink-o… ahora muévete"

Camine rumbo a mi casillero, Phoebe ya me esperaba ahí.

-"¿Ahora qué paso Helga?"

-"¿Aparte de Sid, y que Stinky intento ligar conmigo?"

-"Tú tienes la culpa, te ves diferente y ya sabes las reglas de la escuela"

-"Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo, él solo me tomo de la mano"

-"Sid, es muy estricto en esa cuestión…"

-"Voy a golpear su enorme nariz en cuanto deje de ser monitor"

-"Según se, tu vas a ser la próxima… el director Wartz te quiere de nuevo a ti… eso te lo impedira"

-"Diablos… tendré que hacerlo antes de que deje de ser monitor"

-"Dejalo en paz Helga…"

-"¿Quien me lo va a impedir Pheebs?"

-"Arnold, si le digo…"

-"No te atreverías…"

-"Si lo haría…"

-"Me siento como en el Kindergarden…"

-"No exageres"

-"Si nada mas que en vez de acusarme con mi mama, me acusas con mi novio"

-"Ja… lo sé"

-"Vaya Pataki, es la primera vez que aceptas tu compromiso con Shortman…"

Oí a la reina del drama, detrás de mí. Rhonda y yo nunca hemos sido las mejores amigas, pero por lo menos no éramos enemigas, aun… no se que podría depararnos en la secundaria.

-"Lloyd déjame en paz…"

-"Como digas Pataki… veo que has decidido dejar tu viejo vestido… aunque tu nueva decisión no es mala, no la apruebo al 100… la gorra no va"

Me quito la gorra del cabello, dejando mi cabello suelto sobre mis ojos.

-"Me agrada lo que hiciste hoy por tu cabello, las coletas ya no van con nosotros… somos chicas de sexto"

-"Me siento honrada de haberte agradado ahora devuélveme mi gorra…"

Le intente arrebatar la gorra, pero ella se movió rápidamente para terminar de criticar mi atuendo.

-"Los Jeans blancos fue muy buena elección, si hubieran sido de diseñador obtendrían un 10"

-"La playera no me gusta… demasiado Friky, eso déjaselo a Brian, a Thadeus o el niño chocolate"

-"Me gusta la guerra de las galaxias y Darth Vader… ahora déjame en paz y devuelve la gorra"

Arnold que iba pasando por el pasillo, sonrió y se acerco a nosotras.

-"Si acaso importa lo que yo pueda opinar, preferiría que no se la devolvieras"

-"Gracias Arnold, veo que no pierdes tu estilo para la moda con el tiempo… aquí tienes viejo"

Rhonda le dejo la gorra en las manos.

-"Saben que… Púdranse"

Cerré de golpe mi casillero y me dirigí al salón que nos correspondía, no sin hacerles una seña obscena con el dedo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cerré mí casillero, un mechón de cabello cayó sobre mis ojos, yo lo sople con fuerza.

-"En lo personal, a mi me gustas mas con el pelo suelto"

Dijo Arnold detrás de mí.

-"Sigo enojada contigo, por hacer complot contra mi"

-"Oh vamos cariño… no te puedes enojar más de una hora conmigo"

En eso tenía razón, el solo apodo cariñoso hacia que me desmayara internamente, me cachete y volteé con el mejor seño Pataki que tenía en mi.

-"Mira Shortman tu…"

Me tomo de la mano fuertemente y me jalo rumbo a la salida.

-"Anda vámonos"

-"¿Vamos al muelle?"

-"No"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Llegamos a parar a una cafetería, muy pequeña. Era tranquila y privada, las mesas estaban pequeñas y los sofás casi estaban en el suelo, eran muy confortables. Arnold hizo una seña a la camarera y me llevo a sentar a una de las esquinas.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos al muelle"

-"Por supuesto que no Pataki…"

En eso la camarera se acerco a nosotros con un pie en las manos, cuando lo pude ver bien llevaba una velita con forma de "?" en él.

-"¡Pie de Limon!"

-"Claro Helga, tu favorito fue algo agridulce que se me ocurrió porque me recuerda un poco a tu personalidad fría por fuera y muy tierna por dentro"

La camarera prendió la vela y dejo el pastel sobre la mesa…

-"Ahora pide un deseo"

Sople fuerte… pidiendo mi luna de miel en Venecia y Francia… Arnold se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-"Feliz cumpleaños cariño"

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A HELGA!

No podre dibujar, como algunas chicas que wow… pero al menos puedo hacer esto como un homenaje para el cumple de Helga

No sé si las culpables de este fanfic, lean esto pero por si las dudas…

SWEET SOL CARIÑO, ¿CUENTA COMO PENITENCIA?... no recuerdo porque, pero tenía una penitencia contigo… me dijiste que querias que hiciera un arnold-helga, ¿que tal?. Y tambien disculpa por piratearme la frase :P

Maria seastar09 "FIN" Ja ja ja me moria por hacer eso… :P

Miss cerezo es para ti cariño, gracias por soportarme…

MarHelga quiero capitulo! Gracias eres un amor gracias por todo

Namida koe… eres un amor chica adoro platicar contigo por PM… y si amor y sacrificio es mas traumante que 25 rosas…


End file.
